Ligação
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha são apaixonados desde sempre e isso é o que basta para entender toda a história por trás dos dois. Após uma discussão, a caixa postal de Kagome era a única companhia que Inuyasha tinha. Era véspera de natal, ele não fazia ideia de onde ela estava e talvez tivesse que se contentar apenas algumas ligações... As que ele mesmo estava fazendo.


**Ligação**

**Sinopse:**_ Kagome e Inuyasha são apaixonados desde sempre e isso é o que basta para entender toda a história por trás dos dois._

_Após uma discussão, a caixa postal de Kagome era a única companhia que Inuyasha tinha. Era véspera de natal, ele não fazia ideia de onde ela estava e talvez tivesse que se contentar apenas algumas ligações... As que ele mesmo estava fazendo._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal! Depois de um bom tempo (anos!), eu escrevi mais uma história voltada para o fandom de Inuyasha. To emocionada!**

**A one-shot tá pronta desde o começo do ano e eu não fazia ideia se ia postar ou não ahahahah**

**Foi aqui que tudo começou. **

**E depois de quase 9 anos escrevendo, é uma emoção gigantesca dividir mais uma das minhas criações com vocês.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem e que nós não demoremos para nos encontrar novamente.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagem e está sujeita a cobrança após o sinal_

\- Onde você está? Você me disse que chegaria pela manhã! Esse seu... Já são quase cinco da tarde. Eu estou... – Um suspiro forte e uma passada de mão nos cabelos foram uma tentativa frustrada de acalmar os ânimos. – Só me ligue de volta, está bem?

_Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagem e está sujeita a cobrança após o sinal_

\- Querida, eu estou preocupado. Já são quase nove da noite e ainda não tive notícias suas. Tentei falar com Sango, ela também não atende. Eu estou preocupado... Por favor, me liga de volta.

_Sua mensagem está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagem e está sujeita a cobrança após o sinal_

\- São meia noite e você sequer me retornou. Eu sei que você está brava comigo, eu fui um babaca em tudo o que eu te disse antes de ontem. Eu te amo, Ká. É véspera de natal... Onde você está?

O homem deixou com que o corpo caísse sobre o sofá.

Ele ainda vestia parte da roupa do trabalho, a camisa social branca estava com alguns botões abertos, a calça preta e meias da mesma tonalidade.

O cabelo louro, tão claro que podia facilmente ser confundido com prateado, estava bagunçado e seus olhos âmbar cansados fechavam a todo instante.

Inuyasha Taisho de 25 anos, era o filho mais novo de Izayoi e Inu Taisho, irmão de Sesshoumaru (dois anos mais velho do que ele).

A mulher para quem ele insistia em ligar era Kagome Higurashi. O principal motivo de sua raiva nas últimas 48 horas e o amor de toda a sua vida com absoluta certeza.

Kagome era atriz e atualmente estava trabalhando nas gravações de um filme de romance natalino em outra cidade. De acordo com o que ela havia dito, toda a equipe só podia retornar para casa após a conclusão de todas as cenas planejadas.

Isso preocupava Inuyasha.

As gravações haviam sido adiadas por mais dois dias, por conta de uma tempestade de neve que atrapalhara as gravações.

\- Kagome, as passagens pra casa dos meus pais são para o dia 23, pela manhã. – Inuyasha havia dito ao receber a notícia de que a noiva não chegaria a tempo.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. – Kagome falou com a consciência pesada. Se Inuyasha a conhecia bem, ela devia estar andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto do hotel em que estava hospedada. – Me desculpa, amor. A previsão é de que as gravações acabem no dia vinte e dois, a noite. Devo chegar aí de manhã, podemos remarcar as passagens para dez da noite?

\- Eu tenho escolha?

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

\- Também te amo, Ká. – Inuyasha não conteve o sorriso e manteve o telefone pressionado contra a orelha. – Vou remarcar as passagens, mas você vai ter de me compensar depois...

\- Do jeito que você quiser. – Ela respondeu utilizando de um tom travesso. – Agora eu preciso desligar, mas nós nos falamos de novo mais tarde, tudo bem?

\- Até mais tarde, Ká.

\- Até mais tarde, meu amor.

Após o contato com a Higurashi, o rapaz enfrentou um dia turbulento. Apesar das férias coletivas, ele trabalhou de casa e resolveu alguns imprevistos que consumiram boa parte do seu tempo. Pela tarde, saiu para comprar presentes, sendo acompanhado por Miroku, que sofreu tanto quanto ele com a multidão arrebatadora.

\- Me lembre de nunca mais deixar as coisas pra última hora. – Miroku falou erguendo as sacolas que segurava para desviar de duas crianças que passaram correndo por ele. – Nunca mais, nunquinha.

Miroku era um pouco mais baixo que Inuyasha e possuía cabelos pretos, que ele deixava grande o suficiente para fazer um rabo de cavalo pequeno. Ele vestia um agasalho azul, calças escuras, luvas e um gorro que, na opinião de Inuyasha, o deixava ridículo.

\- Você sabe que ano que vem nós estaremos na mesma situação, não é? – Inuyasha questionou e em seguida, olhou feio para um homem que havia esbarrado nele.- Eu odeio esses lugares, Kagome que é boa em fazer compras. – Resmungou o Taisho ao observar uma loja de brinquedos onde as pessoas mal conseguiam se mover.

\- Eu sei, nós nunca aprendemos. – Miroku suspirou e depositou as sacolas no chão. – O que você vai comprar pra Kagome? Eu não faço ideia do que levar pra Sangozinha... Ela já tem o melhor presente de todos na vida dela.

\- Se o presente for você, ela devia ver a possibilidade de troca. – O Taisho deu um de seus falsos sorrisos e não conteve a gargalhada ao ver a expressão de raiva do Houshi. – Acho que vou comprar nossas alianças e alguma outra coisa.

\- O que aconteceu com a que vocês tinham?

\- Nós tínhamos a de namoro. – Respondeu o de cabelos prateados, recomeçando a andar. – Mas eu perdi a minha, Kagome parou de usar a dela e desde então estamos sem.

\- Quanto tempo isso?

\- Tem pelo menos uns 4 anos, cara. – Inuyasha respondeu pensativo. – Nós não precisamos de uma aliança pra sermos fieis ou algo assim, mas... Nós noivamos e eu não comprei um anel de noivado sequer. – Acrescentou ele lembrando-se de quando havia pedido Kagome em casamento.

Havia sido um dos gestos mais espontâneos que ele tinha tido em toda a sua vida.

Ela estava lá, com o cabelo negro preso por um lápis vermelho em um coque desleixado. Ela vestia uma camiseta de banda que era dele, que ficava grande o suficiente para ser semelhante à um vestido bem curto, meias brancas e trazia consigo duas xícaras de café.

Inuyasha estava sentado na varanda de uma casa que eles alugaram para aquelas férias, encostado em um pufe amarelo, usando calças de flanela vermelhas, uma blusa de manga preta e meias que não faziam par.

Ele segurou as xícaras para que ela se sentasse entre suas pernas, sem cometer nenhum deslize que pudesse queimá-los com café quente.

Os raios amarelados estavam começando a surgir, acompanhado de um céu laranja que prometia um dia de sol incrível.

\- Eu ficaria aqui pra sempre. – Kagome murmurou antes de levar a xícara de café até os lábios. – Eu e você, quietinhos, com o sol assim... Não queria nada além disso.

\- Duvido que você fique quieta por muito tempo. – Ele alfinetou com graça e não conseguiu ver a careta que a garota havia feito. – Mas não há nenhum outro lugar que eu queira estar que não seja aqui com você, Ká.

\- Você consegue estragar as coisas, mas continua sendo um fofo, não é? – Ela ralhou de brincadeira e virou o corpo de maneira que pudesse encará-lo. – No que está pensando? – Perguntou com curiosidade, ao notar que os olhos de Inuyasha estavam perdidos no horizonte.

\- Você ficaria comigo pra sempre?

\- Não foi o que eu acabei de dizer? – A mulher perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e depositou a caneca no chão ao lado deles. – Tá me zoando?

\- Não aqui, Ká. – Ele disse colocando a caneca no chão, ao lado da dela. – Comigo, em qualquer lugar, sempre...Como minha mulher.

A intensidade no olhar de Inuyasha deixara Kagome desconcentrada. Ela abriu a boca e fechou, os olhos azuis marejaram e o toque dos dedos do rapaz em sua bochecha ardiam como brasa.

\- O que você quer dizer do isso, Inu? – Murmurou ela.

\- Kagome Higurashi, você quer se casar comigo? – Propôs ele acariciando o rosto dela. – Eu sei que é repentino, eu não estava esperando por isso também. Mas nós estamos juntos desde o final do colégio e eu não consigo me imaginar em um lugar desses ou em qualquer outro lugar que não seja com você. – Ao notar que a garota não tinha reação, o coração de Inuyasha ficou acelerado e de repente, ele estava começando a se arrepender do que tinha dito. – Se você não quiser, nós podemos fingir que nada disso... – e ela o beijou.

E tinha sido um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego, de sentir o coração acelerado e de sentir que nada no mundo além deles importava naquele momento.

\- Espero que não precise de uma resposta depois disso.

Inuyasha foi trazido de suas lembranças por um Houshi faminto. Miroku estava tagarelando sobre o quanto tinha fome e os dois decidiram que já era tarde o suficiente para ir comer, após a refeição os rapazes perambularam pelo shopping, enfrentaram filas gigantescas e por volta das 22 horas, todos os presentes haviam sido comprados.

\- Você quer que eu te deixe em casa? – Miroku perguntou ao amigo enquanto validava o ticket do estacionamento. Àquela altura, ele já estava sem a touca. – Você veio de táxi, não é?

\- Achei que não ia oferecer. – Inuyasha resmungou e Miroku riu. – Mandei o carro pra revisão, só fica pronto amanhã. – Explicou enquanto ambos seguiam para o estacionamento.

\- É natal, maninho. O meio de transporte mais indicado são as renas.

O Taisho poupou qualquer comentário que pudesse fazer e pouco tempo depois, o silêncio foi preenchido por uma série de assuntos paralelos que Miroku trouxera à tona.

Ao chegar em frente à casa em que Inuyasha morava, os amigos despediram-se com um aperto de mãos e um abraço rápido, sendo seguido de felicitações adiantadas para o caso de não se encontrarem até o natal.

O moço de cabelos prateados adentrou sua casa, que estava iluminada apenas pelos pisca-piscas coloridos que adornavam a arvore de natal e uma parte da lareira. Ele observou por um tempo e lembrou-se da confusão que ele e Kagome haviam tido para montar a decoração aquele ano, não pela dificuldade, mas porque os dois brigavam como duas crianças birrentas.

Deixou as sacolas sobre o sofá, fazendo uma promessa a si mesmo de que arrumaria tudo após o banho mais demorado de toda a sua vida. Ligou o aquecedor da casa enquanto seguia para o quarto e enquanto separava suas roupas, o celular tocou novamente.

\- Alô? – Atendeu ele, colocando o aparelho no viva-voz e o depositando sobre o colchão.

\- Oi querido! – A voz animada de Kagome preencheu o silêncio do quarto. – Como foi seu dia?

\- Uma loucura. – Inuyasha respondeu ao fechar uma gaveta. – Me lembre de nunca mais comprar as coisas tão em cima da hora, achei que ia ser engolido pela multidão. – Dramatizou ele e a garota riu.

\- Miroku não foi com você?

\- Além de me preocupar comigo, tive que cuidar daquele idiota. – Inuyasha contou contrariado. – Péssima decisão. Sua e de Sango.

\- Vou me lembrar dos seus comentários para o próximo ano, Inuyasha. – A Higurashi usou um falso tom compreensivo, que fez com que uma careta se formasse no rosto do noivo. – E não faça caretas, hein!

\- Feh! – Resmungou ele, deixando a toalha de lado por um momento e deitando-se na cama próximo do celular. – Como foi seu dia?

\- Uma loucura, obrigada por perguntar. - E então, ela narrou sobre a correria das gravações, sobre a neve e da guerra de bolas de neve que ela havia arquitetado, pegando boa parte da produção desprevenida. – Acho que vou ficar doente, mas valeu a pena. – Completou por fim.

\- Você é maluca! Vão te mandar embora desse jeito, Ká! – Inuyasha exclamou enquanto dava risada. – E quando você vem? Amanhã?

Silêncio.

\- Kagome?

\- Oi.

\- Que horas você chega amanhã?

Silêncio.

\- Dia vinte e três, dez da noite. Esse é o horário das nossas passagens.

\- Eu sei.

\- Então a que horas você chega?

\- Muito provavelmente no dia vinte e quatro. – Ela respondeu baixo. – Nós tivemos uma reunião hoje, após as filmagens. Vamos gravar mais algumas coisas amanhã e ai estaremos liberados para ir pra casa.

Desta vez, Inuyasha quem permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Nós podemos remarcar as passagens para o dia vinte e quatro, pela...

\- Não, não podemos. – Inuyasha a interrompeu seco. – A taxa é alta, ainda mais sendo a segunda remarcação.

\- Eu pago as taxas, não tem problema.

\- O problema não é o valor, Kagome. – Do outro lado da linha, a garota havia ficado estática. O tom de voz de Inuyasha era repleto de remorso. – Você vem me prometendo há dias que está vindo pra casa!

\- Eu não tenho culpa dos atrasos no cronograma, Inuyasha!

\- Você não devia ter prometido que viria então. – Ele rebateu com raiva. – Vou avisar meus pais que nós não iremos e vou cancelar a droga das passagens, vou cancelar tudo.

\- Não precisa cancelar nada, Inuyasha, nós vamos no dia vinte e quatro! – Ela aumentou o tom de voz e ele encarou o telefone furiosamente. – Se quiser, pode ir amanhã! Não precisa me esperar se esse está sendo o seu maior problema. Eu vou direto daqui quando terminar as coisas.

\- E você vai chegar lá quando, Kagome? – Ele retrucou. – Na ceia do ano que vem?

\- Você está sendo ridículo!

Ele não respondeu e com o maxilar trincado, pensou em encerrar a ligação até que seus nervos acalmassem.

\- Acha que se eu pudesse, não estaria aí? – Ela ralhou sem esperar por uma resposta dele. – É o MEU trabalho, Inuyasha! Achei que de todas as pessoas você entenderia. – Ele continuou em silêncio. – Eu te entenderia, se fosse o contrário!

\- Assim como você entendeu aquela vez em que eu tive que ir pra Londres no nosso aniversário? Desse jeito que você me entenderia, Kagome?

\- Tá impossível conversar com você. – Ela rebateu após um suspiro. – Nós nos falamos depois. Boa noite.

Inuyasha apenas encerrou a ligação, reprimindo a vontade de arremessar o telefone contra a parede branca do quarto.

Ele tomou banho, jantou macarrão instantâneo e olhou para o celular, esperando que ele começasse a tocar a qualquer momento.

Não aconteceu.

Em um movimento rápido, Inuyasha agarrou o telefone e discou os números que ele já conhecia de cor. O telefone chamou, chamou e por fim, caiu na caixa de mensagens.

\- Oi, Ká... Olha, me desculpa pelo que eu disse. – Falou ele ao deixar o recado para ela. – Eu fui ridículo, um verdadeiro idiota. Vamos resolver as coisas, tá? Eu te amo demais para que nós fiquemos assim. Me liga, por favor.

Cerca de 48 horas depois, Inuyasha estava deitado no sofá da sala, pensando em quão deprimente seus últimos dois dias haviam sido.

Kagome não tinha lhe respondido desde a briga, era véspera de natal, as passagens para a casa de seus pais estavam perdidas e ele tinha decorado a exata sequência das cores do pisca-pisca da árvore de natal: branco, azul, amarelo, vermelho, colorido, branco.

Tomou banho, procurou por comidas que não demorassem no preparo e abriu uma garrafa de vinho tinto, que ele bebeu enquanto assistia aos filmes que eram sempre reprisados no natal.

Bom, ele sabia que Kagome estava bem, porque Sango havia dito a Miroku, que repassou a informação à Inuyasha há pouco mais de uma hora atrás.

Sango era melhor amiga de Kagome e fazia parte da equipe de produção do filme que Kagome participava.

Com essa informação, era mais do que claro que a Higurashi estava irritada o suficiente para ficar sem falar com ele na véspera de natal e ele, bem, não concordava em nada, mas tinha de aceitar.

Uma garrafa de vinho depois e o começo da segunda, Inuyasha começou a sentir seus olhos pesarem e no meio de "Esqueceram de mim", ele dormiu abraçado a uma almofada amarelo mostarda.

\- Ei... Ei.

O toque delicado em seus cabelos fez com que o rapaz abrisse os olhos aos poucos. No começo, tudo estava embaçado e aos poucos, a visão foi clareando de maneira que ele conseguisse identificar a mulher em sua frente.

\- Eu cheguei um pouco tarde, mas ainda é véspera de natal. – Ela sussurrou e deu um sorriso. – Me desculpe, Inu. – Kagome continuou a acariciar os fios do amado. – Sei o quanto você queria passar esse dia com seus pais, faz tempo que nós não os vemos.

Inuyasha não disse nada, apenas inclinou seu corpo para frente a beijou. Não foi um beijo digno de oscar, nem nada que emocionaria outras pessoas além deles. Foi um encostar de lábios, com os olhos fechados, corações acelerados e saudade.

\- Me desculpe por ser um idiota. – Ele murmurou com os lábios grudados nos dela. – Não há nenhum lugar que eu queira estar se você não está junto comigo.

Os olhos castanhos de Kagome desviaram-se dos de Inuyasha por um momento, para fixar em algo atrás dele.

\- Feliz natal, meu amor. – Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele. – Espero que ano que vem nós possamos ter uma ceia decente.

\- Acho que tem algumas coisas na cozinha que nós podemos aproveitar. – Inuyasha comentou enquanto se sentava e ao ver que a mulher se levantou, ele a puxou para seu colo. – E depois nós podemos ficar juntinhos, vendo filme e dando uns beijinhos cheios de saudade. – E dito isso, ele a beijou novamente.

\- Uau. – Ela enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do noivo. – De onde você tirou essa ideia?

\- Acho que foi um presente do papai noel. – Inuyasha respondeu aproximando o rosto do dela novamente, os olhos âmbar repletos de malicia. – Eu tenho certeza de que fui um bom menino esse ano.

* * *

**Fim!**

**O que vocês acharam?**

**Mereço reviews? hahah que nostalgia!**

**Um beijo e até a próxima 3**

**Priy Taisho.**


End file.
